Te amo
by Naughtygirl-317
Summary: Luego de una desilución Hermione no quiere saber de nada, pero alguien la ayudara a salir adelante.....R&R plz....HHr 4ever


"Te amo"  
  
En un frío día de otoño, día de la fiesta de halloween, todos los estudiantes de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería disfrutaban del baile, excepto dos alumnos de séptimo curso pertenecientes a la casa Gryffindor que se encontraban en la sala común.  
  
- Mione deja de llorar... por favor-rogaba el joven de diecisiete años, de cabello azabache alborotado y ojos verde esmeralda, a su amiga- él no merece tus lágrimas  
  
- Harry yo... ¿cómo pudo hacerme esto?...- balbuceó la chica de cabello enmarañado y ojos color marrón- soy una tonta...  
  
- Eso no es cierto, eres la chica más linda e inteligente que conozco, no debes culparte- Harry toma la barbilla de la chica para verle los ojos que estaban inundados en lagrimas- Zacharias no supo valorarte, estoy seguro de que hay alguien que te aprecia de verdad.  
  
- Harry... – se ven fijamente y la mirada del chico hace que las mejillas de Hermione se ruboricen- gracias.  
  
- Muy bien, ahora debes arreglarte para el baile  
  
- Pero si yo no tengo pareja  
  
- Claro que sí, iremos juntos  
  
- ¿De verdad?, Yo creí que invitarías a una chica de tu fan's club  
  
- ¿fan's club?  
  
- Claro, el fan's club de Harry Potter  
  
- No sabía que tenía un fan's club  
  
- Pero si te persiguen todo el día  
  
- ¿enserio?  
  
- ¡que despistado eres Harry!, Bueno me voy a cambiar- dicho esto se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo curso.  
  
Luego de un rato Hermione se presentó en la sala común con un vestido rosa pálido, que le llegaba al suelo y le dejaba los hombros al descubierto, en su espalda había un par de alas que- según Harry- le daban la apariencia de un ángel. Su cabello alisado estaba tomado en una coleta. En cuanto hizo su aparición, Harry quedó impresionado  
  
- estas preciosa  
  
- gracias- respondió al tiempo que se sonrojaba  
  
- nos vamos princesa- le ofrece su brazo  
  
- cla... claro- toma su brazo y se dirigen al gran comedor  
  
El gran comedor fue acomodado especialmente para el baile, las mesas de las casas fueron sustituidas por mesas para cuatro personas. La pareja se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su amigo Ronald Weasley junto con Lavender Brown. Harry y Hermione no se sorprendieron al verlos juntos, ya que desde hacia tiempo que estaban muy "cercanos". Se sentaron y comenzó la cena, cada cual pidió se plato favorito. La cena transcurrió entre amenas conversaciones hasta que finalmente el profesor Dumbledore dio por comenzado el baile.  
  
En cuanto la música comenzó Harry invitó a bailar a Hermione, cuando se encontraban bailando la pareja vio a Zacharias con una chica de su misma casa, Hufflepuff. Al ver esto los ojos de Hermione soltaron unas lágrimas silenciosas, Harry notó lo que le pasaba a su amiga, le susurró al oído  
  
- Mione no dejes que te afecte  
  
- Tienes razón Harry- dicho esto pasa sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y apoya su cabeza en su pecho- debo superarlo  
  
- Así se habla preciosa  
  
El baile transcurrió sin problemas, Harry y Hermione bailaron cada canción tocada por las brujas de Macbeth, hasta que finalmente se dio por finalizado el baile  
  
- ¿te gustaría dar un paseo Mione?  
  
- Bueno  
  
- ¿te parece si vamos al lago?  
  
- Si- dicho esto Harry le tomó la mano y se dirigieron al lago, a un lugar cercado por arbustos  
  
Hermione temblaba, no tenía claro si era de frío o por otra cosa, Harry notó que temblaba por lo que decide quitarse su capa y ponérsela a la chica, la que se sonrojó ante este gesto  
  
- Mione ¿qué te ocurre?- la chica baja la cabeza  
  
- No lo sé Harry, no sé lo que me esta pasando- las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos marrón- yo creo que...  
  
- Tranquila, no hables, puedo notar que té afecta, ¡vamos! Cambiemos el tema, ¿te gustó el baile?, bailaste muy bien-la chica se sonrojó  
  
- Tu... tu también  
  
- ¿enserio?- la chica asintió- bueno se debe a que tu bailaste conmigo... –hubo una pausa- ¡acompáñame!  
  
- ¿a donde?  
  
- Solo acompáñame  
  
- Ok  
  
Los jóvenes se dirigieron al castillo; cerca de la torre de Gryffindor había una puerta, la cual Hermione nunca había visto en los siete años que llevaba en Hogwarts  
  
- ¿qué hay tras esa puerta?  
  
- Ya lo veras  
  
Harry abrió la puerta, en medió de la sala había una luz muy brillante. Se acercaron lentamente  
  
- Harry... estamos rompiendo la regla más importante: irrumpir en lugares desconocidos del castillo, recuérdalo no se puede...  
  
- Sshhh!- dijo Harry- descubrí este lugar hace unas semanas, hay una grabación en medio de la luz  
  
Hermione se acercó y en medio de la luz pudo observar: LE y JP  
  
- pero, Harry, es lo que me imagino, es decir, es una grabación de...  
  
- Sí Mione, de mis padres. En esta sala mi padre se le declaró a mi madre, se juraron amor eterno  
  
- Harry, ¿por qué me traes aquí a mí?, es decir, ¿por qué yo?  
  
- Hay dos razones: Hermione necesitaba compartir esto con alguien importante, es decir, tú, además.... porque.... bueno.... Hermione, tú en este ultimo tiempo, bueno, es que... - dio un respiro muy profundo y dijo lo que jamás pensó decir, lo que desde hace un tiempo sentía- Mione, te quiero mucho, es más que yo, me sobrepasa, ya no puedo estar lejos de ti, te amo Hermione Granger  
  
- Harry yo... - Hermione salió corriendo, dejando a Harry con las palabras en la boca.  
  
Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla, hasta que finalmente la toma del brazo y la mira a los ojos  
  
- Mione yo... -Hermione lo calla con un suave beso  
  
- Eso significa ¿qué?  
  
- Sí, Harry yo también- Harry se acerca a la chica y unen sus labios en un dulce beso, que los mantendrá juntos por siempre, y como prueba de su amor en la sala aparece una nueva inscripción: HG y HP. 


End file.
